The long-term objective of this project is to understand the cause(s) and mechanisms of retinal degeneration in age-related macular degeneration. The most common form of blindness in older adults, macular degeneration treatments are relatively limited because little is known about the degenerative process. The pig is a superior animal model because the size and retinal anatomy and physiology are similar to that in humans. The specific aim of this project is to produce and determine the extent to which CTRP5 transgenic and knockout pigs will serve as a valid model for macular degeneration in humans. Transgenic and knockout pigs will be produced using somatic cell nuclear transfer. Eyes from transgenic and knockout pigs of various ages will be studied. Histological analysis will document the type and extent of retinal degeneration. Results obtained with the transgenic and knockout pigs will be compared with known phenotypes in man and other model species such as the mouse. Animal models are very important for developing any treatments to slow the progress of macular degeneration. Transgenic pigs will provide more information about macular degeneration and will allow for testing therapies to slow the progress of macular degeneration. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]